Problem: Last week, Jessica and Ishaan decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Omar to time them with a stopwatch. Jessica sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 35.95 seconds. When it was Ishaan's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 22.97 seconds. How much faster was Ishaan than Jessica in seconds?
To find how much faster Ishaan was than Jessica, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Jessica's time - Ishaan's time = difference in times. ${3}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ Ishaan was 12.98 seconds faster than Jessica.